9 Months
by xXx A Little Fall of Rain xXx
Summary: AU; Brooke Davis Scott can't believe how lucky she is, as she watches her husband play the game he loves most she reflects on their life together and wonders about the future and how things will change with the birth of their baby. Rated M for a reason!
1. The Waiting Game Part 1

**Disclaimer; I own nothing, no show, no characters, no nothing so please don't sue!**

**A/N; This was a oneshot suggested to me by ciaranoelle after my other BN fic 'A Break From Reality' about Brooke and Nathan finding out they're pregnant. However, the more I thought about it the more ideas came and it's now turned into a 3 shot, I really hope that you enjoy it even if it's not exactly what you were expecting! The parts written in italics are flashbacks.**

**Rated M as there will be some BN adult content in each chapter so feel free to skip over that if it's not your kind of thing!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Twisting her wedding band round and round her finger she stared at the court, her eyes following the players as they ran onto the court, the moment Nathan Scott of the Charlotte Bobcats looked up and locked eyes with her Brooke's face broke into a wide smile. She rested back in her seat and shuffled around slightly hoping to get comfortable – something that was pretty much impossible these days! She turned towards her friends who were all sitting alongside her– with the exception of Jake who was down on the court getting ready to play - anxiously awaiting the start of the game.

"Are you sure you should be here?" Haley Keller asked with those wide Bambi eyes of hers brimming with concern and Brooke rolled her own.

"God you're worse than Nathan!" she groaned and Haley frowned reprovingly.

"We're only worried about you."

"Well stop. I'm fine." She grumbled but deep down she wasn't really all that annoyed, she understood where all this concern was coming from and heck half the time she felt it as well.

"Ok... but if at any point you-"

"Finish that sentence and I'm walking away." Brooke warned and Haley had the brains to know she was beaten, down casting her eyes Brooke could see the hurt laced through them and instantly felt like a bitch. She honestly couldn't help it though, she hate when people treated her like a charity case.

"Hey I'm only following orders!"

"I know... my husband is like the fun police."

"No! He just wants to make sure you're ok." Haley insisted and Brooke huffed. She loved her best friend to death, she truly did but there was no denying it, the woman was so nice that bitching about someone was next to impossible with her around.

"Yeah well it's really annoying." She mumbled somewhat bad temperedly and Haley nudged her gently.

"Oh come on Brooke, don't even try and tell me that that;" Haley paused as she gestured to where her husband was currently warming up, sensing eyes on him he stared up at her and winked at her; "Doesn't still make you weak at the knees!" Haley said triumphantly and Brooke sighed.

She had her there.

Every time she thought about Nathan – even after years of being together – she simply couldn't believe how lucky she had been to find him. He was simply the man of her dreams, everything her college self fantasized about but never believed existed... and the fact that he had fallen in love with her still stumped her today! Back then Brooke would never have believed that they were meant to be... In fact thinking back to how they first met the days when Brooke had been painfully shy of any kind of attention whatsoever its beyond belief almost that they found one another. But then it did make for a brilliant story, who doesn't love the tale of basketball star and all round college hero falling for his tutee, the nerdy and attention allergic geek.

And her and Nathan's story was every bit as good as one of those Hollywood films... in fact – in her opinion – it was better.

...

_Part of her had hoped that her lecturers hadn't been serious when they had said she would need a tutor to pass math, after all, it wasn't like she needed it to complete a course in teaching early years... but apparently they had and so here she was. Waiting in the elaborately stocked library for her new tutor, her heart pounding a mile a minute... she had never been that great at math, or at meeting new people, or at holding a conversation and right now she had to combine all three. It was no wonder she felt like she was going to pass out._

_The only reason she was still here was because she knew it was what she had to do. She wouldn't let herself fail something just because she was socially awkward, she had always found opening up and making friends incredibly tricky but never before had her grades depended on doing just that. But she knew she had to get math in order to stay on at Duke and while the idea of this was enough to inspire panic attacks and sleepless nights she wouldn't let it stop her. _

"_Brooke Davis?" a deep male voice asked jolting her from her thoughts and she glanced upwards to see an incredibly attractive man staring at her rather intensely and she nodded her head slowly forcing her voice to work._

"_Uh-huh." She squeaked and he smiled in a friendly way._

"_Great, I'm Nathan. You're tutor."_

"_Right." She managed to say without blushing and he sat himself down opposite spreading out a wide spread of books in front of him._

"_So, you flunked math right?" he asked and she nodded slowly while tucking her brunette curls behind her ears._

"_Mostly algebraic equations."_

"_Yeah those can be a real bitch but once you have the formula down you're all set." He said with a curt nod and she furrowed her brow as she realized that he wasn't just the run of the mill tutor, in fact the guy before her was pretty much Duke's god; "I'm surprised they let you in actually, didn't your course require math to get in?" he quizzed and she nodded._

"_They said I could retake it this year. I was really lucky that I didn't lose my scholarship over it." She said while chewing on her bottom lip and he frowned._

"_You got a scholarship?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Me too. To play ball professionally." He said in a proud tone and it twigged in her mind that this wasn't just any Nathan, this was Nathan Scott._

"_You're Nathan Scott?" she muttered casting her eyes downwards as yet another wave of crippling embarrassment flushed through her. Usually she made it her business to avoid the stars on campus because well... they were them and she was her... but now... she was being forced into a situation with the greatest star of them all._

"_Yep."_

"_I don't get it, why are you tutoring me? You're like a basketball player." She pointed out and he frowned, offense flashing through his features._

"_So what I can't be clever?"_

"_That's not what I meant!" she protested, cursing herself for speaking._

"_What did you mean?" he pursued, clearly he was determined to make it clear that he wasn't just a jock or a pretty face... Brooke wished that there was a black hole for her to jump into or something, she was completely mortified._

"_I don't know." She mumbled gazing down at her pleated skirt and twisting her fingers awkwardly._

"_Look its fine. I get that you're surprised, and in answer to your question I don't usually tutor but my aunt is in charge of the tutoring centre and whenever they're swamped she asks me to step in and help out. I know it's not ideal but trust me when I say I know what I'm talking about Brooke. But if you want to request another tutor then that's cool with me." He stated firmly and she nibbled on her bottom lip._

"_I don't." She whispered and he smiled in relief._

"_Ok then... let's see what you know."_

_Nathan turned one of the text books towards her and pointed wordless at the questions on the bottom left hand side of the page. Brooke groaned inwardly, she hadn't expected a test in the first session but nevertheless she grabbed a hold of her pen and dutifully wrote them down and after attempting the first few she blushed red and felt her cheeks flush hot as her understanding dimmed. Glancing up at Nathan – who was currently engrossed in texting someone - she coughed slightly and he whipped her book away and smiled._

"_Not bad. I can work with this." He said and she felt relief flood through her. Maybe she wasn't a completely hopeless case after all._

_..._

It had been such a surreal experience for her, every week she would meet up with the most beautiful man in college and attempt to listen to what he was saying about formulas, and moving the decimal points but for the most part Brooke just attempted to keep herself from saying something stupid or staring in excess. She could still vividly remember in the first time Nathan had gone out of his way to make a connection between the two of them, insisting – for whatever reason - that she needed to loosen up around him.

She was pretty sure that was the day she had fallen in love with him.

He had taken her to the parade on the seafront and once there everything that could have gone wrong went wrong, Nathan had been stung by a wasp – something he was allergic to causing them to rush to the nearest pharmacy to try and find the right antidote to reduce the swelling in his face. Once that trauma was over his car had broken down and the mechanics that had come out to fix it had been overly familiar with Brooke making her incredibly uncomfortable and Nathan overly hostile.

In short Nathan had ended up hitting the guy and unintentionally knocking him out.

After spending a surprisingly long afternoon at the hospital – waiting for the unconscious guy's family - Nathan and Brooke had bonded over the suspicious cream coloured lump that the cafeteria was selling as ice cream. An impromptu ice cream fight had broken out and as she had wiped the cream from her face she had looked up at the gorgeous man she had just spent the day with and felt something shift in her tummy... and before you think it, no it wasn't indigestion!

She, Brooke Davis, liked Nathan Scott. She had just never imagined that he could like her in return... after all she wasn't exactly his type. His previous girlfriends had been stunners, and she? Well she was just Brooke. At the time she hadn't been able to understand what Nathan Scott might have seen in her.

"Brooke?" a distant voice called and she blinked out her past induced haze and saw that Lindsay had joined them.

"Lindsay Strauss/Scott we weren't expecting you!" She breathed happily and Lindsay rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well my ex-husband pulled out those infamous baby blues and somehow I was agreeing to watch the game and have dinner with him afterwards." She said with a twinkle in her eyes and Brooke giggled.

"When are you going to cut him some slack? He's been dying to get you back for months." She pointed out and Lindsay sighed.

"I think he needs to grovel just a little longer."

"Well don't wait too long; because it's time together you're wasting!" Brooke stated knowingly and she smiled at her sort of sister in law.

"Advice logged."

"In other words shut your trap." Peyton Sawyer chipped in and Brooke rolled her eyes at her friend before reaching down and scooping Peyton's daughter Jenny into her lap and cuddling her tightly.

"You're mommy is so mean to me." She told the 1 year old who smiled gummily at her.

"Hush Davis Scott, you're lucky to have us and you know it." Peyton shot back with a smirk and Brooke poked her tongue out at her friend of many years but she didn't argue with the blonde.

Because it was the truth.

She really was lucky to have such an amazing set of friends, and that was something else that Nathan Scott had bought to her life... her wonderful friends, before him she never even dreamed that she could have had such great people in her life and now she couldn't imagine life without them.

But she hadn't known that back when they had all first met... in fact that night she had been so nervous she thought she might have passed out.

...

_Twiddling her thumbs anxiously Brooke scanned her tutor of 3 months' handsome face as she awaited the results from her latest quiz, she didn't want to sound big headed but something told her that she had done better on this one. She had spent all of last night revising for it and when she had seen the set of questions she had let out a small smile of triumph. Watching as Nathan trailed his pencil down the answer column he flashed a wide smile at her... on that made her weak at the knees._

_Tearing her eyes from him she glanced around his bedroom, today he had wanted to meet earlier than usual due to his plans this evening, however the library was shut this afternoon and they had ended up going to back to his place – which was surprisingly nice for a student's flat. He lived alone, the building beautifully decorated, something told her that his parents were responsible for furnishing this place but there were touches of Nathan all over the place and those were the bits that she liked the most._

_That was one of the surprising turn of events that had happened because she had begun tutoring, she was pretty certain she had crush on Nathan Scott. She had all the same symptoms of a crush, (she'd read about them in girlie magazines and the internet) her heart sped up when she was around him, she blushed – more than usual – her palms got sweaty and she felt giddy and always had butterflies in her stomach whenever he was around._

"_Not bad at all Brooke, great in fact." He grinned and she let out a small squeal of joy causing him to chuckle._

"_I did it?"_

"_You did it!"_

"_Does this mean I can re-sit sooner than I thought?" she asked hopefully and he shrugged._

"_We'll have a few more sessions just going over other things on the syllabus but if you're confident with it then I don't see why not." He agreed with a graceful shrug of his shoulders and Brooke beamed at him._

"_Thank you!"_

"_I didn't do anything." He insisted modestly but she shook her head, dark mocha curls flying everywhere as she did so._

"_You were my teacher!"_

"_True, but you did most of the legwork." He stated and she couldn't help but blush as their eyes locked in an intense gaze, one that was practically liquidising her insides. She loved it when he looked at her like that._

"_NATHAN!" an angry male voice screamed up the stairs, Nathan's gorgeous face twisted instantly into a sour expression and she frowned wondering who it was._

"_You should go." Nathan said quietly and Brooke bit her bottom lip, a little reluctant to leave him alone with the furious shouting voice._

"_You sure?"_

"_Yeah, I'll see you around." He said almost coldly and she nodded, knowing full well that he was dismissing her._

_Hastily she shoved her things into her backpack and dashed out of the apartment, seconds later she could hear bellowing begin and though she longed to turn around and face whoever was yelling at the man she liked so much she knew better. Carrying on her journey home she couldn't stop thinking about Nathan and the way he had soured upon the arrival of that man, she wondered who on earth it was and what they could had done to make Nathan so upset and angry to see them. Reaching her front door she dipped her hand into her bag and rifled around for her keys, after searching every nook and cranny of her bag her stomach dropped in realization._

_She'd left the keys at Nathan's._

"_Bugger." She mumbled to herself as she turned around and reluctantly made her way back to his place._

_It took her another ten minutes to get there, mainly because she dawdled as her nerves overwhelmed her eventually she made her way back to his place. Just as she went to knock on the door it flung open and a thick set man stormed past her nearly knocking her to the ground, his face set in anger, she stumbled slightly and watched the man turn around in the doorway. _

"_Think about what I said Nathan, basketball is your future, stop wasting time and start knocking up the hours on the court, scouts won't look at you if you're not serious." The man growled before storming away._

_The sound of a china mug smashing against the wall caused Brooke to flinch as she stepped into his apartment, Nathan's back was turned to the door, his shoulders tensed, a muscle in the back of his neck pulsing. She nibbled on her bottom lip as she let out a shaky hello._

"_What the hell are you doing here Brooke?" Nathan growled at her and she winced internally._

"_I left my keys." She whispered and she watched him turn to look at the table and nod as he saw them left on the table top, she moved forwards and grabbed a hold of them and was about to make a hasty exit when she turned to look at the usually confident man before her, he looked so crushed that she couldn't just leave him like this._

"_Who was that?" Brooke asked hesitantly and Nathan's head shot up, undoubtedly mortified that his bollocking had been witnessed._

"_My dad." He grunted and the brunette girl nibbled on her bottom lip._

"_He seems like a real dickhead."_

"_Did you just cuss?" he blinked in surprise and an unwilling giggle broke free from her before she flushed red, where had her manners gone?_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Don't be, you hit the nail right on the head." He growled and Brooke sighed as she tentatively sat next to him, reaching out she placed a hand on his and squeezed it._

"_It's a good thing you're nothing like him then isn't it." She volunteered quietly and he stared down at her, disbelief clinging to the features of his face._

"_Are you kidding?" He asked incredulously, his electric blue orbs turning to her face; "All he cares about is basketball, the thing I care about most is basketball. He treats people like trash so do I. I'm more like him than I'm not"_

"_Ok... but you're not as extreme as him. You may care about basketball most but you have friends and family and parties and your future. I know that there is more to you than some demented need to win every game. And so what if you haven't always been the nicest person, people can change... I'd be willing to bet that you're actually a nice person deep down." She stated confidently and he rolled his eyes._

"_And if I'm not?"_

"_You are." She insisted and he stared at her, eyes full of hope that what she was saying was actually true._

"_How can you be so certain?"_

"_You wouldn't agree to tutor people and help out at events, and run for charities and all the other things that you do if you weren't a good person." she explained softly and a light smile lit his lips, her words resonating with some deep insecurity inside._

"_Thank you."_

"_That's ok." She answered with a modest shrug and he smiled, a comfortable silence settled between them and Brooke realized that she was still holding his hand, a blush formed on her cheek and she inwardly started to panic. After another moment she couldn't take it anymore, she sprung upwards and smiled at him as easily as she could; "Anyway, I should probably go."_

"_You got plans?" he asked curiously and she shook her head._

"_No... But you have and you're already a little late." She said with a gesture towards the clock which had just passed 6pm._

"_They won't mind... hey, why don't you come with me?" he asked, hope glistening in his eyes and Brooke drew her bottom lip in-between her teeth, butterflies swarming through her belly._

"_What?"_

"_Come out with me, meet my friends, try your first beer and maybe stop feeling so damn nervous and actually enjoy yourself." He teased good naturedly, the hope in his eyes still shining brightly and somehow, without her mind even consenting she agreed._

* * *

_Nathan led her to a bar that was filled with noisy chatter and the odd burst of explosive laughter, Brooke looked around feeling like a fish out of water. These places were just like they were on the TV shows she watched, never before had she had the urge to go to one let along hang out in one with people she barely knew while drinking beer. And yet here she was, all because she fancied the guy who had asked her... oh yeah she definitely had it bad for Nathan Scott._

"_Here." He said in a soft voice as he handed her beer before entangling their hands as he led them into another room towards the table filled with laughing students, Brooke thought she was going to be sick she felt so nervous. _

_Her instinct was to run away but the way his hand held onto hers stopped her, instead she bought the brown bottle to her lips and took a sip of the liquid inside pulling a face at the taste but rather enjoying the buzz it bought._

"_Hey guys." Nathan greeted and all eyes swivelled to them; "Brooke this is my brother Lucas;" he introduced an attractive sandy haired guy who smiled easily at her; "Haley, Lindsay and Peyton;" he gestured towards a curly blonde, and two long blonde haired girls, one with piercing blue eyes and the other wide brown bambi eyes; "And I think you already know Jake." He said pointing to Jake who was sliding into the booth next to curly blonde while waving his hand at Brooke, Nathan was right, she knew Jake, he was on one of her courses._

"_Hi." She said nervously and they all grinned back._

"_Hey man, tenner says I own you at pool." Lucas challenged and Nathan's eyes glittered, Brooke felt kind of relived to see that he was no longer tense with anger._

"_You're on. Jagielsky you in?"_

"_Always." The three guys moved towards the pool table before Nathan spun around and placed a hand on her lower back._

"_You be ok on your own?" he whispered, the feel of his breath on her neck sending rather surprising – yet pleasant - shivers through her and she nodded knowing full well that Nathan needed this._

"_Sure."_

"_Relax Nate, we'll look after her!" Lindsay protested and he stared at all three of them warningly before moving away._

"_Sit down." The brown eyed blonde who turned out to be Haley James (one day to become Haley Keller) as she patted the booth and Brooke obediently followed as she settled down taking another pull of beer hoping to silence her nerves._

"_So Brooke how do you know Nathan?" the curly blonde asked in a pleasant tone and Brooke felt herself relax some that none of the girls seemed primed to attack her._

"_He's my tutor."_

"_Really?" _

"_Yeah."_

"_That all?" Lindsay probed and Brooke valiantly fought the blush rising in her cheeks but it was no use._

"_Yeah."_

"_No offense honey but if he thought of you just as a tutee you wouldn't be here." Haley said in a kind tone and Brooke instantly shook her head._

"_No way... I'm nothing like the girls he usually goes for." She whispered and knew she was right by the looks Nathan's female friends shared._

"_Yes... but... Nathan never brings those girls to the pub." Lindsay pointed out and the others agreed._

"_You must be special." Haley sung and Brooke blushed._

"_I don't know about that."_

"_Well if you're right and you're just a friend then why can't Nate take his eyes off of you?" Peyton quizzed in a know it all tone and Brooke frowned and looked over to where Nathan, Lucas and Jake were. Just as the curly blonde had said Nathan was indeed looking at her and seemed a little embarrassed at having been caught._

"_Yeah he totally likes you." Lindsay muttered and Haley tapped her bottle of beer against Brookes in confirmation. Brooke felt like she was about to morph into one huge butterfly._

* * *

"_So it wasn't too painful right?" Nathan asked as he walked Brooke home and the brunette female immediately shook her head._

"_No...it wasn't... I had a really great time. Thank you for inviting me." She said with a sweet smile and Nathan grinned at her before entangling their fingers together and walking the next few paces in a content and comfortable silence._

_Brooke on the other hand was freaking out, she couldn't stop thinking about what the girls had said in the pub, did Nathan really like her in the way that she liked him? She didn't know, in fact there was no real way of knowing... after all she couldn't read minds... let alone the mind of someone like Nathan Scott who was just so completely out of her league it wasn't even funny! And although the optimistic side of her wanted to believe that he did like her, another part of her found it utter nonsense..._

_But then if it were nonsense why had he invited her? And why was he holding her hand? Was she just reading too much into this? God she felt like she was about to have some kind of heart attack._

"_What are you thinking about?" Nathan asked in an amused voice and she blinked at him._

"_Nothing." She muttered and he chuckled._

"_Must be a pretty big nothing to have you thinking so hard."_

"_It's just something that Haley, Peyton and Lindsay said." She answered and he nodded seemingly satisfied and didn't feel the need to dig any deeper._

"_You know they really liked you right?" he asked lightly and she felt a warm glow of pride spread through her, she imagined this was what it was like to actually have friends; "They aren't the only ones." He added on quietly and she stopped short and looked up at him, breath caught in her throat._

"_Do you mean that?" she whispered and he nodded._

"_I really like spending time with you Brooke." He said gently and she nibbled down on her bottom lip while staring up at him with those wide hazel eyes of hers._

"_You mean as friends?" she asked hesitantly but knowing that she needed to know the answers._

_Rather than answering Nathan chose to respond by leaning close, cupping her cheeks between his hands and closing the gap between their lips. Brooke's eyes fluttered shut and she gasped lightly as she experienced her first ever kiss. It felt wonderful. Nathan kissed her unhurriedly eager to explore every part of her mouth, she in turn slowly responded, moving her lips with his. It felt truly magical to Brooke, far beyond anything she had ever allowed herself to dream of. _

_Slowly he broke away from her, resting his forehead against hers and he gazed deeply into her eyes; "Do you think maybe I could take you on a date sometime?" he murmured lightly against her lips and her face broke into a wide smile._

"_I'd love that."_

_..._

After that night she and Nathan had become an official couple and Brooke found herself inundated with people who wanted to know her, however, a lot of that died down after the first month and then it was her and Nathan, Peyton, Haley, Lindsay, Lucas, Jake and Chris. It was literally the start of a whole new way of life for Brooke, and it was more than she could have ever dreamed, she had friends, she had a boyfriend – who was like a god – and she found her inhibitions slowly slip away as her confidence grew more than she ever thought possible.

"Lucas Scott passes to Nathan Scott... with only ten seconds on the clock will Nathan make the shot?" the commentator asked agitatedly and Brooke snapped from her daydream once more.

Her eyes darted to the court where Nathan was stood posed for the shot; everyone in the room seemed to hold their breath as they simultaneously watched the clock and the ball that was now flying gracefully through the air. As Nathan's feet touched the ground once more a roar of applause broke out as the shot sank through the hoop, Brooke jumped to her feet and screamed and clapped alongside all of her friends, Nathan's eyes locked with hers and she beamed proudly at him, and somehow, just through that one look they managed to convey everything to one another, how much they loved each other and how proud and relieved they were that he had just won the game.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT! THE CROWD ARE GOING ABSOLUTELY MAD FOR NATHAN SCOTT!"

Brooke giggled as the team swept him upwards and plonked him down on their shoulders parading him around the court like a god and of course her husband was enjoying every single second of it. Haley grabbed a hold of her hand and tugged on it, Brooke looked over to see that their row were slipping out early to avoid the press and she followed them on taking one final glance at her husband who was basking in glory, she smiled and followed them on.

As they climbed into the car that was waiting for them Brooke let out a small yawn and stared out of the window, how did watching sports manage to drain someone so much? She didn't know, but she couldn't imagine just how tired the actual players must be feeling... today must have been hell.

"I get that Nathan made the winning shot... but Lucas totally passed to him, I think he should have gotten some of the hype." Lindsay said in that defensive tone she always used whenever she felt Lucas was being unfairly treated and Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Oh god Linds! You've got it bad." Peyton stated in a no nonsense tone as she tried to keep Jenny from pushing anything around her into her mouth.

"What? No I don't!" she whined and Haley giggled.

"Honey you just complained that he didn't get a cheer on the court... if that's not an ott in love thing to say then I'm a man."

"You hide it really well." Lindsay shot back with a pout and Brooke smiled as she shifted in her seat hoping to get comfortable

"Face it Strauss my Scott man is better than yours." She teased and Lindsay mock glared at her.

"I don't have a Scott man." She glowered and the rest of the car rolled her eyes. She sooner she quit being stubborn and admitted that she was still crazy about Lucas the happier the rest of their group could be. The yearly bust up was always irritating beyond belief, usually because they were never fighting about anything worth breaking up over.

The rest of the journey was spent in content quiet, the only noise coming from Jenny who was squeaking and rocking against her mother and Brooke felt excitement pour through her, she absolutely couldn't wait to have that with Nathan... she couldn't believe that they were so close to it now, words couldn't describe how amazing and exciting that was. For both of them. The car pulled up outside the hotel were post game get together's were always held and they all made their way inside, the voice of Nathan's coach was ringing through on the TV on the wall.

"_I'm really proud of all my lads, they pulled together today and played like the pros they are. Brilliant note to end the season on."_ He said and Brooke smiled lightly knowing how hard they had worked, they deserved to the hype they were receiving right now.

The reporters voice broke through once again and she blinked upwards to see her incredibly handsome husband on the screen; _"I'm here with Nathan Scott captain and point guard of the Charlotte Bobcats, tell us Mr. Scott, who does it feel to have scored the winning shot?" _she asked and Nathan grinned easily.

"_Pretty great yeah, but we trained our asses off so it's completely deserved."_ He said simply and the woman beamed at him and Brooke felt that familiar sinking feeling inside, that bitch was hitting on her husband!

"_And will you be back next season?"_

"_Of course, basketball is one of the loves of my life._" He said sincerely and the woman sidled a little closer... totally unprofessional in Brooke's opinion but she felt a flicker of satisfaction run through her as Nathan distanced himself from her.

"_And what are the other loves of your life?" _

"_There is only one, and that's my wife." _He said and Brooke felt pleasure rush through her

"You're husband is so freaking cheesy." Peyton grumbled and Brooke giggled.

"You're just jealous!"

"Are you kidding? If anyone made a declaration like that to me I'd throw up." She growled and Brooke rolled her eyes knowing full well that her friend wasn't making it up, the broody blonde goddess wasn't into the big gestures, she would rather have someone who loved her unconditionally and made little fuss about it.

Now that wasn't to say that Jake didn't make a fuss of Peyton because he absolutely did, he treated his wife like a princess but he did it without making a song or dance and Peyton loved that.

But then she and Nathan were pretty much the same, she knew the only thing in the world that would ever compete for his time was basketball... that was his first love and she completely understood that – and she knew deep down that she would always come first with him, just like he had taken up the number 1 spot in her life, in fact he had since they had first met.

He had changed her world in everyway, he had introduced her to a life she had no idea existed. Nathan really had been her first everything... thinking back on those first times still made her blush with pleasure, of course they had only grown more electrifying and confident since those first touches, but still the first time you ever let another person be with you intimately will stick with you forever, they take up a role in your life that you can't ever get back... and Brooke was pleased to say that letting Nathan be that person for her was one of the best decisions she'd ever made in her life.

Just remembering the first time Nathan had ever touched her still made her go giddy inside, it had been one of the most intense and wonderful moments of her whole life.

_..._

_Brooke Penelope Davis had never been this brazen in her whole life, here she lay on the couch in Nathan's apartment, her shirt flung open exposing her bra clad chest, her skirt hitched up around her waist leaving her panty covered lower half for all to see while her very attractive and addictive boyfriend of two months lay on top of her, sucking on her neck and grinding his hips against hers in a way that made her dizzy. _

_When they had first started properly dating the idea of simply making out with him while fully clothed pushed her way out of her comfort zone but the more she and Nathan engaged in things like this the less conscious she had become, sure she hadn't let him see her naked yet but they had come a long way since their first kiss.. Something that Nathan must have been seriously relieved about, he had promised he didn't mind slowing down and going at her pace but she knew what he used to be like, she knew that it had to be hard for him – both metaphorically and physically. _

"_Nathan." She breathed as is strong hand curled over the cup of her bra and squeezed down on it. Seeing the lustful dark look in his eyes was making her melt into a puddle of pure desire, the things this man made her feel were out of this world! She was seconds away from ripping all of her clothes off and begging him to take her right here and now._

_Kissing down the arch of her neck she groaned as his tongue licked over her pulse point, the hand that was squeezing her breast now pulled away the cup of her bra and she bit down harshly on her bottom lip as his mouth enveloped her nipple while his other hand moved to her other breast. Her hands instantly flew to the back of his head holding him tight to her while her eyes literally swam with colours at the way his teeth grazed over and nipped at the hardened bud._

_It felt so amazing that something deep inside of her was actually starting to ache. _

_Squeezing her eyes closed she focused hard on the light pain emanating from her core, in an attempt to alleviate it she rubbed her hips up and down, brushing the centre of her panties up and down Nathan's jean clad leg. A light moan flew from her as not only did the pain stop but a burst of pleasure flooded her senses. Repeating the action she found herself falling even deeper and deeper into the sensations of having her most private area attended to in such a way._

_But after a couple of minutes her hips were starting to hurt and the ache was returning to her core, slumping down against the couch she let out a frustrated huff and pouted only to turn bright red when she noticed that Nathan was watching her with a dazed expression on his face._

"_What?" she blushed and he smiled lovingly at her._

"_Nothing... you're beautiful is all." He told her and she sighed, wondering if she could ask him if he knew how to get rid of the ache._

"_Nathan?" she murmured and he nodded; "Can... can you touch me?" she whispered in a hushed tone, almost ashamed that she was asking and he chuckled darkly before capturing her lips once again in a searing kiss as they took their relationship to the next level._

_His hand trailed down the soft skin of her stomach and slipped underneath her white cotton panties, she gasped lightly when his fingers cupped the soft petals of her and rubbed over them gently. Her eyes stared up into his as the pressure applied increased and he started stroking her clit with the sole purpose of making her explode into pure unadulterated bliss. The kind she had never felt before, and with each touch her pleasure seemed to soar that much further._

_Her mouth fell open and low mewling noise bubbled from her parted lips, she had no idea she was capable of making such a noise... but then again she had no idea that her body was capable of feeling like this. With each touch of Nathan's fingers she could feel something growing in intensity, an intensity that was beginning to frighten her, her body was starting to take over as she thrust her hips upwards erratically as a warm hum of pleasure started to flow out from her core._

"_Nathan..." she breathed in a slightly panicked tone and his eyes were on her instantly, halting his actions – much to her dismay; "Something's happening..." she whispered in alarm and he smiled lovingly at her while continuing to stroke her in a rhythm that pushed her closer to whatever was building within._

"_Let it go." He encouraged gently._

_Mashing her face into his neck she succumbed to the overwhelming pleasure that was rushing through her body, she squeezed onto his upper arms tightly and let out several long moans as her hips seemed to jerk against his hand... if she wasn't so lost she'd feel utterly mortified at how shameless she was being, however, as it was she felt like she was being slowly burned alive by his hypnotizing touch._

"_mmm... Nathan...Nathan... NATHAN!" she screamed loudly as white hot sparks of pleasure swept through her in an overpowering wave of ecstasy knocking the breath clean from her._

_Smashing her face into his muscular body, she clung onto him as though he were her anchor in the middle of a raging storm. She felt his strong arms wrap around her body pulling her tighter into him and she nestled as close to him as humanly possible, her heart rate slowly thumped back to a normal rate and her breathing steadied. A lazy smile spread across her lips and she pressed a tiny kiss onto his neck._

"_You ok?" he murmured delicately and she sighed happily._

"_Uh-huh;" she whispered before grinning up at him in a way that must have made her look silly as Nathan chuckled._

"_What?"_

"_Nothing." She answered shyly and he tickled her side lightly before narrowing his gaze._

"_Tell me." He begged and she bit down on her bottom lip._

"_It's just... I wanna spend forever with you." She admitted slowly, her heart rate picking up once again as a silence followed her declaration, for a second she started to feel a little self conscious; "I'm sorry... was it ok to say that?" she asked worriedly and he leaned in and kissed her._

"_Yeah... I was just thinking about it and I realized that actually I could spend the rest of my life with you too." He vowed and she felt her body unwind as glowed under his words._

_..._

It seemed kind of funny how they had both just known, even when they were so young and so new to their relationship, however they had been completely right, they did end up spending the rest of their lives together, but what they couldn't have anticipated was just how high the good points would take them and how low the bad points would drag them too. But thinking back on all of it, good and bad Brooke Davis Scott wouldn't have had it any other way, because she needed Nathan like she needed air and she just knew that it was the same for him.

XXXX

**Ok so that was part 1, I really hope that people enjoyed it, so let me know what you thought, good, bad, ugly? I am still editing part 2 and writing part 3 so I will try and make my updates as quick as I can but I warn you, ****my speediness will depend on whether people wanna read it so please tell me what you thought! Thanks for reading and please review!**


	2. The Waiting Game Part 2

**A/N; I'm sorry for the long wait! As always life has been insanely busy!**

**Thank you to everyone who took the time to review, it means the world to me! So thanks to Leeese, Callison, OTHCharmfan, VFBFan, lolvelovelovelife and GhostWhispererJimel. You guys rule!**

**Once again there is mature content in this chapter, so avert eyes if it's not your kinda thing. Enjoy!**

* * *

Brooke let out a tired yawn as she eased herself into one of the comfy chairs; she glanced around the swankily decorated Bobcats clubroom which was buzzing with people, all glowing and beaming about the game her husband had just won the club. _Mmm... Nathan_, that was a nice thought, she couldn't wait for him to get here; she wanted to snuggle up to him and have a nap more than anything right now.

"B. Davis Scott?" Peyton called and she blinked up at her friend inquisitively causing Peyton to chuckle; "I was asking if you wanted anything?" she said in an exaggeratedly slow voice and she rolled her eyes.

"Can I get a hot chocolate... oh and a tuna sandwich?" she asked hopefully and Peyton scrunched up her nose.

"Hmmm... tuna and hot chocolate, interesting combo." She teased and Brooke pouted.

"Well I'm hungry."

"Whatever weirdo, Hales, help me?"

Brooke watched as Haley and Peyton wandered towards the bar area slowly swallowed up by the crowd, she turned to look at Lindsay who was sat beside her, sending evils towards the two fans who were discussing Lucas Scott and the various things they would like to do to him. The more elaborate their tales grew the redder Lindsay flushed until eventually Brooke couldn't help but break out in the giggles.

"What?" Lindsay demanded and Brooke grinned.

"I still don't get it."

"Get what?" she growled and Brooke poked Lindsay's arm.

"The fact that you and Lucas love each other to pieces, that you're only meant for each other and yet you aren't actually together... and we don't even know why you're not together..." she pointed out and Lindsay sighed.

"We just, fell out."

"Over?" Brooke pestered and Lindsay glared at her, not that the nosy blonde had a leg to stand on, whenever Brooke fell out with Nathan Lindsay was always the first one in there asking sensitive questions.

"It's... silly..."

"Then make up!" Brooke ordered and Lindsay rolled her eyes.

"Just like that?"

"Yes! You two love each other and you know what? You're wasting precious time together! Take it from someone who pushed the man they love away over little and huge things... it's not worth it... forget your pride or fear or whatever it is that's holding you back and just go kiss him!" she argued and Lindsay rolled her eyes at her earnestness.

"I really wasn't prepared for this overemotional love conquers all version of you Brooke." She teased and the brunette pouted.

"Hey don't make fun of me." She whined, involuntary tears springing to her eyes and Lindsay chuckled.

"Calm down Brooke!"

"I'm sorry... I just hate it when you guys fight." She mumbled as she wiped the tears away feeling slightly embarrassed at having reacted like such a girl.

"Oh god, what did you do to her?" Haley asked as she and Peyton made their way back to them, Brooke's mood instantly brightening when she caught sight of her sandwich and drink, snatching them off of Peyton she beamed at her friends before tearing into the food before her.

Tuning out the laughter of her friends Brooke leaned back in her chair and chewed contentedly at her sandwich, thinking back on her conversation with Lindsay. She knew that sometimes you had to have an argument to make it through to the other side... which was every now and then was the case with her and Nathan.

But sometimes good things came out of arguing... she could remember the first serious fight she and Nathan had had, how upset and angry she had been with her boyfriend and how it had morphed from a massive negative into two major life changing positives.

...

"_I just don't understand why you wouldn't tell me that!" Brooke demanded as she stormed into his apartment, Nathan at her heels, desperate to explain himself._

"_Because it didn't matter!" he argued and she spun on the spot and glared at him._

"_You slept with Haley..." she growled and he nodded._

"_Years ago, long before we even knew each other!"_

"_Yes but we're together now... and I'm friends with her... And to find out that my boyfriend and my friend had sex via a game of truth or dare... that's embarrassing." She said in an upset tone and he sighed._

"_The reason we never said anything was because it didn't mean anything, she was upset over Chris and I was there... it was a one night thing, nothing more."_

"_Then why wouldn't you tell me that? I mean god, the other day I even asked if you'd been with anyone I knew!"_

"_And like I told you... that list would be never-ending, because we go to the same college and I've had a lot of partners." He stated, frustration starting to enter his voice._

"_Well that's just great!" she spat angrily and he glared at her._

"_You knew that when you got with me... I've got a history!" he defended and she huffed._

"_I know that... what I didn't know was that Haley was part of it."_

"_For one night!"_

"_Still history." She growled childishly and Nathan rolled his eyes._

"_Fine its history, yes, maybe I should have told you about it but you know what? I didn't want to spend all of my time with you talking about the person I used to be! I was too busy enjoying being the person I'm turning into... the person I'm going to be in the future." He said gently and she pouted; "I didn't want to waste our time together talking about something that happened years ago that I barely remember." He carried on and she allowed herself to be drawn into his arms._

"_It really meant nothing?"She whispered doubtfully and he nodded._

"_One kiss from you means more to me than that whole night did." he vowed and she exhaled slowly._

"_Promise?" _

"_I do..." he told her, those blue eyes boring into her with such intensity and sincerity that she couldn't doubt him._

"_I might have overreacted then." She mumbled a touch embarrassed and he laughed._

"_You were shocked... although I have to say seeing you angry was totally hot." He grinned and she rolled her eyes; "But seriously baby... I know that sex and all that means a lot to you, it's totally understandable you freaking out."_

"_Sex just doesn't mean a lot to you." She said slowly and he frowned._

"_Not true... it can and it can't... it depends on who I'm with. Like the one nighters that I'm famous for, they meant less than nothing to me it was just hooking up... however, when me and you finally make love that will mean everything to me." He vowed honestly and she felt her legs quiver; she loved the sincere side of Nathan._

"_That's coz we're more than a one night thing." She whispered and he chuckled._

"_Baby, we're a whole life thing. You're it for me, the one woman who I want to spend forever with." He told her romantically and she giggled, a pretty blush lighting up her face; "I mean it Brooke, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone or anything." _

"_I love you too..." she agreed as she leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the mouth._

_Relief that they were no longer fighting seemed to pour off them both in waves and the kiss which had started off slow and sweet became deeper and more languid. His grip around her tightened and she in turn attempted to pull him even closer to her, in fact she didn't think he would ever be close enough, her usual lust for him had morphed into full blown desperation. She had never felt this fire for him before and somewhere inside she knew that this was it, she wanted to be with him, she was finally ready._

"_Nathan." She whispered against his lips and he pulled away slightly, his eyes staring into hers lovingly; "I'm ready." She said and she blinked in confusion._

"_To what?" he asked dumbly and she smiled before cupping his cheek._

"_I want you to make love to me." She said slowly and he stared at her, seriousness clouding his features._

"_Baby you don't have to do this just because we had a fight." He jumped in and she smiled at him._

"_That's not why I want this. I really am ready."_

_Reaching up on her tiptoes she planted her lips firmly on his once again, she knew that Nathan would want to analyse her confession to death until she wasn't so certain because she knew that he didn't want her to do anything she'd end up regretting. But in truth if she left his apartment tomorrow morning still a virgin then she reckoned she would regret it... they had been building up to making love for months now, she just hadn't factored in that she might have to be the one who took lead._

_Stepping away from him she reached down and gripped the hem of her dress and wrenched it upwards over her head, she let the material drop to the ground and she stared up at Nathan, her heart thumping wildly in her chest. Instantly Nathan's eyes darkened from their usual crystal blue to an inkier colour and she smiled, she loved having this effect on him. Moving closer she lowered the zipper on his jacket which he shrugged off along with his shirt._

_She traced her hands over his muscular torso she bit her lip in enjoyment at the feel of his firm, smooth skin under her fingers. Trailing her hands down his arm she looped her fingers with his and tugged on them guiding him towards the bedroom smiling relieved that he was following without objection._

_The second they reached the bedroom Brooke spun on her heel and unfastened her bra letting it fall to the ground, then she slid her underwear down her long legs where they puddled down around her ankles, she stepped out of her sandals and then settled herself down on the bed leaning on her elbows as she looked up at her boyfriend willing him to join her. _

_Part of her wanted to giggle at the bewildered look of arousal on Nathan's face right now but to laugh would be to spoil the seduction and she couldn't risk that._

_Slowly Nathan followed suit as he rid himself of his remaining clothing and joined her on the bed and Brooke found herself a little breathless at how beautiful he truly was. She bit down on her bottom lip as she stared at him, nerves starting to spread through her lower belly. He cupped her cheek and leaned in pressing a soft kiss onto her lips, she wrapped her arms around his neck and gasped as he moved his body on top of hers, she had dreamed about feeling his bare body against hers for so long and it felt better than she could have ever dreamed._

_She moaned as his kissed down the arch of her neck nibbling his teeth over her collarbone and sliding his tongue down the valley between her breasts down to her stomach where he trailed it in a circular motion around her belly button. His fingers curled around her hips and she jerked upwards slightly unable to keep herself still while her body was being treated in such a delicious way, she could feel his lips moving upwards and she let out a huff of pure arousal when his liquid hot mouth sucked one of her nipples into his mouth._

"_Nathan!" she gasped, entangling her fingers through the dark locks of the boy she loved._

_The sensations that his mouth on her caused made her hips buckle upwards and when she found friction against his hardened length she ground herself against it causing Nathan to release her breast and let out a long groan. She panted lightly as she watched the expressions flicker through his face a mixture of complete pleasure and pain at having to use all the self restraint in him. He reached down and took a hold of her hips tightly._

"_You gotta stop that baby." He told her and she pouted._

"_Why?"_

"_Because you have no idea what that does to me... It makes me want to forget that it's your first time and just fuck you silly." He growled, his eyes darkened with lust and she gulped._

"_I wouldn't mind Nathan." She answered honestly and he shook his head._

"_Nope... this is about you, so be quiet and let me love you, ok?" he demanded as he allowed his hand to rub over her folds and she nodded with a dazed look on her face; "That's my girl." He murmured before pressing a brief kiss onto her lips._

_Brooke felt like she was in some kind of torturous heaven with Nathan kissing her breasts while slowly pushing one finger in and out of her core. It felt absolutely amazing but her body was starting to rebel, it needed so much more than this... and as if by magic Nathan sucked a little harder on her nipple and pushed another finger up inside of her. With a judder of pure surprise Brooke found herself cumming for the first time that night, a long moan of wonderment broke from her parted lips as he continued thrusting his fingers inside of her during climax._

"_I- urgh..." she sighed nonsensically as he twisted those fingers, the new angle making her shudder._

_She had barely gotten her head back together when she felt his lips kiss their way back down her body and slowly, with the lightest pressure imaginable kiss his way up the slit of her. Her eyes rolled back in her head when his tongue probed between her folds and suckle down on her clit, mercilessly he toyed with the swollen pink bud, flicking it up and down, left and right until he started running gentle circles around it with his tongue._

_Weaving her hands into his hair she let out a breathless moan at how wonderful the things he was doing felt, as the pressure he applied increased she could feel that familiar tingle in her lower area and she pumped her hips a little more furiously as she instinctively rubbed herself against his mouth. She felt another digit slide up inside of her and she grunted in a mixture of surprise and uncomfortableness, after a couple of minutes that uncomfortable feeling faded and she felt even more pleasure at being totally filled up while his mouth worked her clit._

_Soon enough she fell over the edge once more into a quivering wreck... her breathing sped up once again as he continued to make love to her with his mouth coaxing yet another... and mind blowing release from her._

"_NATHAN!" she all but screamed, her fingers pulling on the dark locks of his hair and tugging him up her body._

"_What's wrong?" he asked with a sloppy grin and she couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face._

"_Nothing... I just couldn't take anymore teasing." She whispered and he smiled at her._

"_Shame I was really enjoying that." he teased and she rolled her eyes before staring up at him adoringly, he grinned lovingly back as the atmosphere in the room shifted from a light one to an intense serious one within seconds._

"_Make love to me Nathan." She begged and he nodded his head, he leaned over her and grabbed a hold of the drawer beside the bed and she watched wide eyed as he plucked out a condom, ripped open the packet and roll it on his impressively hard erection._

"_If you want to stop at any point then just say-" Brooke cut off his somewhat nervous ramblings by leaning upwards and placing a sweet kiss onto his lips, she slowly lowered herself down so that her back hit the mattress pulling him with her._

_His strong body lay atop hers, his middle cradled in between her legs; she bit down on her lower lip and stared up at him with wide, trusting eyes. She gasped as his hand trailed down between them and took a hold of his hardened length positioning it against her opening, just feeling the head of him there made her shiver in pleasure and she breathed out in a mixture of wonder and nerves. She couldn't believe that this was it, her first time and as anxious as she was she knew that this was exactly what she wanted._

_Slowly and steadily his hips pushed upwards and the tip of him entered her, she gripped onto his upper arms as he slid deeper into her silky depths. The further in he went the more her tight insides had to stretch to accommodate him... something which wasn't exactly painful... but it certainly wasn't pleasant... in fact the whole having him inside of her felt a mixture of uncomfortable and extremely weird._

"_You're frowning." Nathan mumbled in a tight voice, a look of pure pleasure plastered on his features and she smiled up at him._

"_I'm ok... just... gimme a minute." She breathed and he nodded._

_True to his word Nathan bought his lips to her own and placed several kisses onto her lips, he trailed his hand over her stomach and laid it upon her breast, his fingers slowly rubbing circles over the hardened nipple while his mouth moved along her jaw line and nibbled on the delicate skin that lay there. Brooke completely lost herself in his distraction tactics – as his touch and kisses did feel wonderful – and soon enough she found herself lightly grinding her hips against his, the intrusive feeling of him being inside of her no longer feeling so unpleasant._

"_Slowly." She breathed into his ear, instructing him to move and she felt him shudder in delight._

_Following the pace she had set Nathan very gently and very carefully began to move in and out of her, she could feel his thick length dragging in and out of her inner walls and as the strangeness of the whole thing disappeared she found her breath catching in his throat as the overwhelming sensations coursing through her caused a rush of pleasure to thrill through her. She gazed up at her boyfriend who looked completely lost in bliss and self restraint and her heart pounded loudly in her chest as her love for him somehow spread into the motion of her hips._

"_You ok baby?" he groaned noting her eyes on him and she nodded._

"_Uh-huh." She breathed in response before a surprisingly low moan bubbled from her lips as the head of him bumped against something deep inside her that sent sparks and tingles running through her body; "Again!" she ordered and Nathan – never one to let her down – complied._

_Over and over again he hit that sweet magical spot deep inside her that caused her breath to hitch upwards, her hips to grind against his, her back to arch and her hands to claw at him. She could feel it building within her lower belly, that fire that usually spreads out and shatters her mind and body into glitter. _

"_Baby... I'm... I'm... mmm..." she moaned blissfully as the most overpowering, earth shattering climax washed over her... honestly... she had never felt anything quite like it before..._

_Clearly her cumming had pulled him over the edge and she stared up in an ecstasy fuelled daze as her boyfriend threw his head back and let out that familiar moan of pure unadulterated pleasure as he spilled himself into the condom. Both lay there, panting breathless, Brooke couldn't help but feel a little overwhelmed at everything they had just shared and tears pricked her eyes and she curled even closer into his embrace feeling totally vulnerable._

"_You have no idea how amazing you are. I love you so much Brooke Davis." Nathan mumbled into her hair as he pressed a kiss onto it, she gasped as he pulled out from her, climbed out of bed, rid himself of the condom and then climbed back into bed wrapping her up in his embrace and she smiled a little tearfully._

"_This was perfect." She whispered in response and he cupped her cheek and kissed her lips lightly, she loved how flushed and scruffy he looked right now; "Thank you." She said and he chuckled lightly, holding her even tighter against him._

"_No thank you." He teased and she rolled her eyes, snuggling even closer to him; "You know... if I had known that was going to happen I would have told you about Haley weeks ago." He joked and she rolled her eyes slapping him on the arm lightly._

"_You had to ruin the moment didn't you?" she pouted and he grinned at her._

"_Nothing could ruin this moment." He assured her lovingly and she grinned. She honestly couldn't agree more. _

_..._

And it couldn't have gotten better, as that morning when she had woken there had been a ring box resting on her stomach. She could remember opening the box with trembling hands only to let out a cry of joy at the sight of the beautiful glittering solitaire ring inside, she had agreed almost right away before she and Nathan had made love both of them so completely full of one another they had at one point worried if their hearts might explode.

Both had agreed that although they wanted to get married right away it would make more sense to wait a while and so they had ended up having a 6 year engagement period. In fact Lucas and Lindsay who had gotten engaged after them had gotten married, separated, reconciled and renewed their vows all in that time frame! However, when Nathan had made the team and Brooke in her fourth year of teaching they had decided the time was right to finally set a date.

It had been one of the most beautiful and special days of her whole life.

The ceremony had been beautifully conducted on the beach, they had only had their very close friends and family there, once they had been officially made man and wife they headed towards the reception where damn near everyone they had ever met was waiting to throw them the bash of the century! There had been continuous booze flowing, she hadn't been able see straight at one point, the food had been divine, the music had been amazing and having all of her friends there celebrating her new life with her husband. Words simply didn't do justice to how wonderful it had been.

And if that hadn't been enough they had spent 2 weeks honeymooning in a beautiful rural town in Italy, it was there that she and Nathan had talked about the future, both had envisioned having a family with at least 2 children under foot, he would be a world famous ball player and she would be an outstanding teacher, together they would be the envy of everyone who ever met them. It was kismet, simply the way it was supposed to be.

"Brooke?" a far off voice called; "Earth to Brooke Davis Scott!" fingers snapped impatiently in her face and she blinked out of her trance and smiled apologetically at Haley who was looking at her worriedly.

"Sorry I'm away with the fairies today." She mumbled and Haley nodded understandingly.

"I was the same."

"I might have to go get some air." She told her friends as the room suddenly became unbearably hot... god she hated these hot flushes.

"Are you ok?"

"Do I need to call Nathan?"

"Want me to come with you?" Were the immediate concerned responses from her friends and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes I'm fine, no he'll be here soon and I'll be great alone." She promised as she eased herself out of the chair and headed out onto the near empty balcony section outside, she rested her elbows on the wooden railings and stared out at the peaceful surroundings.

It had been a very long day and going without her usual afternoon nap was starting to take its toll on Brooke, she knew it probably sounded ridiculous, here she was, a grown woman of 28 complaining because she had missed out on naptime... but in fairness it wasn't just her, she had another little life depending on her now, and the little one currently growing in her womb was a total sap on all of her energy stores.

Seriously, who knew being pregnant would be this draining? But then all she really had to do was think back on the weeks leading up to discovering she was with child, that should have been clues enough to make her realize that carrying another human life inside you was hard bloody work!

...

_Brooke grimaced and rubbed her aching belly lightly, she freaking knew she shouldn't have had the seafood platter the other night. All of her friends had warned her that it would be fatal... and they had been right, ever since she had been constantly nauseous and when she wasn't feeling sick she was actually being sick! She could barely be in the same room as any kind of food without feeling bile rise in her throat... it sucked beyond belief._

"_Hey baby." Nathan greeted as he came in from practise and she pouted at him causing a frown to mar his handsome features; "You still feeling rough?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_You don't feel hot." He murmured as he ran the back of his hand over her forehead._

"_I'm ok... just shouldn't have had those prawns on Friday." She told him with a pout and he sighed as he crouched down opposite her, concern etched into his features; "Uh- oh." She said, she knew that look, it meant overprotective husband was in the room!_

"_Honey I don't think it was the prawns. You've been sick for a few weeks now... I think we should get you checked out." He stated seriously and she huffed impatiently._

"_I'm fine! Perfectly healthy!" she protested as she swept her arms up and down as though that would prove her point and he quirked his eyebrows._

"_Oh yeah? Egg salad." He said and instantly the image was conjured in her mind and she felt her stomach heave painfully. _

"_I hate you." She spat out as she dashed past him headed for the bathroom – which she had just vacated – and threw herself over the porcelain bowl and began dry retching all over again... god this was so unfair, there wasn't even anything left in her system that she could throw up!_

_Minutes later Nathan made his way into the room and settled himself down beside her, his strong hands rubbing her back soothingly. Once her stomach stopped churning painfully she wiped her face and leaned back against him and let out a heavy sigh as her heavy eyelids drooped shut._

"_I've made an appointment for you tomorrow at 10." Nathan murmured gently and she huffed in weak rebellion; "I'll take you." He said as he kissed the nape of her neck and she frowned._

"_What about practice?" she mumbled._

"_They'll manage without me for a couple of hours I'm sure." He answered and she nodded her head wearily already dread settling in her stomach. What if it was something more serious than a 24 hour bug? The very idea scared her out of her wits, clearly Nathan seemed to be having a similar thought as he pulled her even tighter to him and held out with everything in him._

* * *

_Heart pounding, palms sweating, feet tapping and anxieties flaring... all common symptoms of being in the doctor's office, especially when the doctor had frowned worriedly as she listed everything she had been feeling over the past few weeks, the nerves growing worse when he had taken a blood sample from her and whisked it away. Her eyes locked with Nathan's who looked ever so calm and reassuring, she would give anything to feel even a third of that right now!_

"_It's going to be fine." He promised and she swallowed heavily._

"_I'm nervous." She whispered and he squeezed her hand._

"_Deep breaths baby, I'm sure you're right and it's just a bug." He said and she nibbled down on her lower lip just as the doctor made his way back into the room brandishing a clipboard weighed down with paperwork._

"_Ok then Mrs. Davis Scott, nothing to look worried about." Dr Parker said kindly and she dug her nails into Nathan's hand even tighter; "I've got your blood work back and it turns out your pregnant." He told her with a beam and Brooke's mouth dropped open. _

_Pregnant? Her? Really._

"_I'm sorry... did you just say I was pregnant?"_

"_That's correct."_

"_But I didn't know." She breathed out in shock as she glanced over at a stunned Nathan and Dr. Parker smiled reassuringly._

"_That can happen."_

"_I'm really pregnant?" she asked again and he nodded slowly and once again silence descended on the room. Brooke was still trying wrap her mind around the fact that she, Brooke Penelope Davis Scott was going to be a mother._

_Her mouth still hanging open she turned to see Nathan with much the same expression on his face, their eyes locked and she exhaled slowly, somewhere in the background she heard Dr. Parker excusing himself – clearly the silence was unnerving him. Brooke simply couldn't get her head around the fact that there was a little baby in her uterus right now... and up until seconds ago she hadn't had the slightest idea. Slowly she placed her hand over her stomach and let out a shaky breath._

"_I can't believe this." She whispered, her hazel eyes locking with Nathan's sharp blue eyes._

"_We're having a baby." He replied just as quietly and a small smile flickered onto his lips._

"_We haven't planned for this..." she said worriedly and Nathan all but leapt out of his chair and kneeled down in front of her._

"_We are going to be amazing."_

"_You sure?" she asked worriedly and he placed his hand over hers which was resting over her navel and he beamed at her._

"_Positive." He stated confidently and for the first time since hearing that she was pregnant she felt a flicker of excitement surge through her. They were pregnant!_

_..._

A set of hands that she knew very well placed themselves over her belly and she jogged out of her memory induced haze as a pair of very familiar and loving lips brushed against the nape of her neck. Absentmindedly she rubbed her fingers over Nathan's wedding band and wriggled her back further into the lean figure behind her... mmm... even under his shirt she could still feel his skin baking from the game he had played this afternoon.

"Well done, you played wonderfully." She told him and she felt a rumble through his chest and she knew he was laughing.

"I know." He replied simply and she rolled her eyes.

"Arrogant much?" She snorted and he squeezed his arms around her a little tighter.

"What are you doing out here?" he mumbled into her ear and she shivered.

"Needed some air." She told him honestly.

"The others were telling me you'd turned into a regular space cadet." He teased and she spun around and blinked up at her handsome husband in confusion.

"Huh?"

"You were away with the fairies." He said with a laugh and she sighed.

"I can' help it! You're baby is making me broodier than Lucas." She whined and he kissed her forehead and grinned.

"Lucas ain't that broody right now." He said cryptically and she sucked in a deep breath.

"Does that mean that our very own Ross and Rachel are back on?" she asked excitedly and he nodded causing her to squeal happily.

"Wearing their wedding rings and everything." He said warmly and she pumped her fist excitedly.

"This is amazing!" she beamed and he nodded; "Oh I love a happy ending!" she cheered and he smiled as their unborn child kicked against her abdomen, his hands instantly followed the light thumps coming from her stomach in awe and she smiled.

"Looks like the baby approves."

"Of course he/she does, who doesn't love a happy ending?" she quizzed with a wide grin and he nodded his head.

"Everyone loves a happy ending which is why I'm going to tell my very pregnant wife to come in and sit down because I don't like you being out here in the cold or standing up when the doctor has told you to keep off your feet!"

"You worry too much!" she grumbled as she leaned up and pecked him lovingly on his lips in an attempt to distract him.

"Brooke Davis Scott." He stated warningly and she huffed.

"Can't we stay out here for 5 more minutes?" she begged and he shook his head; "Pleeease?" she whined while bouncing on her heels slightly and he sighed.

"Fine, 5 minutes but then I'm taking you home and you're going to spend the rest of the night in bed." He ordered and she kinked her eyebrow.

"Mmm... that sounds promising." She grinned but he sent her his best no nonsense look that told her the only thing she would be doing in bed tonight was resting; "You're such a spoilsport!"

"You're right, I'm horrible for wanting my wife and child to be healthy." He grumbled and she giggled.

"Not horrible... just irritating. There's a difference," she told him with a grin and he glared at her.

"Well thanks for that."

"Oh don't be so moody!" she chastised as she grabbed a hold of the back of his neck and pulling him down to kiss him lightly on the lips. She gasped breathlessly as Nathan's strong arms pulled her into a deeper embrace and he slid his tongue into her mouth, she could feel a heat burn through her that sent shockwaves down to the very centre of her. She curled her fingers around the material of his shirt and curled herself around him as best she could considering the size of her belly right now.

"Mmm... Can we go home now please?" she asked in a husky tone and he stared at her a darkened glint in his eyes before he nodded his head slowly.

"Lead the way Mrs. Scott." He ordered playfully and she couldn't help but giggle as excitement flooded through her... that was one thing about being pregnant she hadn't anticipated... she was hornier than she had ever been in her life, and lucky for Brooke Davis Scott she had the perfect toyboy husband to fulfil all of her needs, she felt like the luckiest woman alive and if she weren't so fired up to get laid right now she knew full well that she would be crying tears of thankfulness, sometimes she did wonder what she had done to deserve such a wonderful life. But most of the time she was just grateful that she had it.

XXXX

**Ok I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, would love to hear what you thought as it really does make writing a lot more inspiring and fun, please, please, PLEASE REVIEW! Until next time...**


	3. The Wait Is Over

**A/N; Sorry for the long wait, I have no real excuse other than lack of inspiration, busy life and pure laziness. This is the final chapter of this story, hope you like it.**

**Massive thank you to my lovely reviewers; Leeese, Callison, OTHCharmfan, tp404, Isabel camilla Scott and tanya2byour21. You guys are awesome.**

**Warnng this chapter contains fluff of the worst kind, smut and a very pregnant B. Davis. Enjoy.**

* * *

Tears spilled over Brooke's eyelashes as she gazed at the gorgeous creature before her, thick fluffy locks, dark soulful brown eyes, silky soft ears and a nose as black as a button. What could be cuter? It broke her heart that her husband wasn't letting them have one right now, how could he be so god damn heartless. A sob broke free from her as she rewound the Andrex advert and watched as the teeny golden retriever scampered around the screen again...

She sniffed loudly and blew her nose noisily on a tissue.

From the far off distance in the house she heard the front door banging shut and knew that her husband was back from her favourite deli counter on the other side of town, she had had a serious craving for a baguette and he had reluctantly agreed to drive the 45mins journey to pick up her sandwich. However, even that wasn't enough to make her forgive him for denying her from having a cute little puppy as a pet.

_How could he be so mean?_

"Babe?" he called and she sniffled and rubbed her full term pregnant belly.

"In here." She replied never once taking her eyes off the screen, he heard his footsteps pad along the floor before he made his way into the room.

"You should have seen the look I got when I ordered- hey what's going on?" His handsome face instantly morphed into the epitome of a concerned husband and a fresh batch of tears broke out, Nathan kneeled down in front of her and took her hands into his own; "Baby, tell me what's going on!" he demanded; "Is there something wrong with the baby? Is it time? Are you in pain?" he rambled and she huffed impatiently.

"No the baby is fine... you and me not so much." She growled as she slapped away his hands and he blinked at her.

"Why?"

"That's why!" she cried dramatically as she cast her hand towards the paused TV which had the golden retriever in mid run on the screen. Her anger only soared to new heights at the blank expression on her husband's face.

"I'm sorry... what's going on?" he asked and she narrowed her gaze at him.

"You said we couldn't get a dog!" she accused with her index finger pointed in his face and he stared at her.

"What?"

"You heard!"

"No I heard but when did I ever say that?" he asked in complete astonishment and she blinked at him and sniffed loudly.

"Right after the carnival." She blamed and he stared at her; "You know? Just after we went on the bumper cars..." she reminded but once again he looked blankly at her.

"Baby there hasn't been a carnival in town for years... and even if there had been do you think I'd let you on the bumper cars? You're due any day now!"

"What?" she asked, this time she was the one who was confused.

"Are you sure this wasn't one of your crazy pregnant dreams?" he asked slowly and she blinked at him a small blush creeping onto her porcelain cheeks as she realized that it had just been an incredibly real dream.

"It might have been... so does that mean we can get a dog?" she asked excitedly and he rubbed his face tiredly.

"Do you think now is the best time?" he quizzed and a loud wail broke through her lips, his eyes widened instantly and he set about appeasing her; "Oh honey of course we can get a dog if that's what you want!" he said quickly and she hiccupped.

"Really?"

"Of course."

"You mean it?" she pestered and he nodded.

"I do."

"This is going to be so good!" she cried excitedly as she pictured them as the next Walton family, all happy, all together a real American family, a fluttering of both excitement and hunger ran through her and she kissed him lightly; "Did you get my sandwich?" she asked hopefully and he nodded his head.

"One egg mayonnaise, onion rings and jalapeño pepper sub." He said with a crinkled nose as he handed the roll over to her and she beamed at him, all thoughts of misery erased.

"I love my husband." She all but screamed as she opened out the package, the look on Nathan's face enough to make her giggle as she tore into it with her teeth.

The mixture of the spicy, salty and sweet invaded her taste buds and she moaned blissfully, generously she held out the sub for Nathan to try but once again the look of pure disgust on his face was enough to tell her that he resented his child being forced to take nutrients from it... there was no way in hell he was going to try it himself. Shrugging her shoulders she bit down once again and moaned blissfully at the sensations happening in her mouth right now... seriously... it almost felt better than the sex that got her pregnant...

_Almost._

"There is no way you should be able to look as sexy as you do when you're eating that..." Nathan grumbled as he watched and she grinned at him loving the gooey warm chocolaty colour his normally dark grey eyes were turning.

_Mmm... chocolate._

XXXX

Brooke let out yet another impatient huff as she stared up at the ceiling, it had to be like half 2 in the morning now... and here she was... not sleeping... again. Now that's something no one warned her about when she got pregnant, swollen ankles, morning sickness, funny cravings and irrevocably horny? Sure she knew it all but insomnia and nightmares? She hadn't expected those... but nonetheless they had stormed into her life and turned her nighttimes into unbearable chunks of time, when she wasn't awake trying to sleep she was peeing...

God she was so ready for this baby to be born now. Only a few more days to go and she'd have her body back...

Nathan rolled over onto his stomach, his arm draped itself over her tummy and his breath blasted against her neck, the proximity of his firm hot body sent a flush of arousal through her body and she groaned. The feel of his breath on the back of her neck causing shivers to ripple down her spine and her nipples to harden. He always had such an intense effect on her and he didn't even know it… just like now… all he was doing was sleeping next to her and she wanted him more than ever.

"Nathan?" she whispered loudly and he shifted in his sleep but didn't wake only shifted slightly so that he was now resting on his back.

She let out a sigh of frustration as she remembered how tired he had been from their several bouts of love making earlier, she couldn't wake him up because her hormones were raging again, _could she?_ No... she couldn't... it wasn't fair, he trained all day, ran about a million errands a day for her because she wanted several strange food cravings met and meeting her every single sexual need... and while he loved the increase in her sexual appetite he was only human... she really should let him sleep now.

Letting out another heavy sigh she wondered what she should do now… his breath still tickling her throat, images of the last time he had made love to her drifted into her mind. Her mind wandered back to this morning... and this evening – after the puppy argument was solved - when she had had him satisfy her, she begged him to fuck her (hormones being at an all time high) and he had complied by laying her on the kitchen table, spreading her legs and going down on her until she came all over him and then flipping her round (as best he could) and fucking her until they were both spent.

Brooke instantly regretted thinking about that night as her core started to ache… it was no good she needed to do something about this. Reaching out with her hand she slipped it under his grey t-shirt and placed it lightly on his stomach trailing her fingers over the rock hard abdominal muscles, tiptoeing them upwards she used her index finger to twirl over his nipple which hardened under her touch, she shuffled a little closer and pressed her lips on the skin underneath his jaw and peppered several little kisses onto her stubbly skin of his cheek.

Dipping her hand down his tummy she slid it into his pyjama bottoms, taking his length into her hand and slowly stroking on him, it took a couple of minutes of her careful ministrations but sure enough he thickened in her hand as he grew hard. Glancing upwards she noted the dark way he was staring at her and she tugged on him a little more forcefully causing a gasp to tumble from his now parted lips.

"What are you doing?" he mumbled.

"I'm horny." She told him with a pout and he chuckled slightly before rolling them over so that he was on top of her.

"Is that so?"

"Uh huh… and as my husband you have to do something about." She told him as she bunched up the material of his shirt and he smirked.

"I'm sure I can think of something." He said and she gasped in shock and pleasure when she felt his hands pull roughly at the buttons of her top apart leaving her chest completely bare.

Apparently her being pregnant didn't only affect her sex drive, Nathan had been insatiable with her lately... and she was completely loving it.

He kissed her lips before lowering his mouth to her neck and nibbled on it slightly, she sighed at how his stubble tickled and scratched against her soft smooth skin. She closed her eyes when he reached her breasts and took her nipple into his mouth, swirling on it, tugging it slightly between his teeth before sucking once more. He moved across to the other nipple making her let out a groan of both pleasure and anticipation… she was so wet it was unreal… she didn't think she had ever wanted it more than she did right now.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed with all of her strength downwards, urging him to be quicker. She felt him smile against her slightly swollen stomach and let out a sort of hissing sound when he didn't budge lower but spent time kissing every inch of her tummy. Just as she was about to complain he wrapped both of his arms under her legs so that his hands were resting on her thighs and tugged her body down flush against his face. She saw him glance up at her in a playful teasing way and her body sagged in annoyance… why wasn't he doing what she wanted him to do?

"Come on Nathan just…. Yessss…." She hissed when his tongue touched her.

Her right hand moved to the back his head and pushed him further into her, he just felt so fucking good. Her hips thrust forwards and she writhed with surprising agility with a belly as large as hers, his tongue rubbed over her erect little clit in a way that made her see stars. Reaching above her head she grabbed a hold of the pillow and smashed it down over her face as a stream of long moans billowed out of her lips.

"This feels… I… URGH!" she panted as she felt that familiar bubble of ecstasy grow…

"You taste amazing." He murmured against her lower lips and she huffed at the sensation of him blowing over them.

"Keep going!" She groaned in annoyance, she heard him chuckle before leaning back in and circling his tongue round her hard little bud.

She squeezed her fingers hard into the pillow and the noises she made started growing in volume, she couldn't help it, his touch felt like water in the dessert... so needed and so amazing. Seriously, the things her husband was doing with his tongue! Her hips started bucking furiously as he began flicking his tongue over her clit and felt how her whole body seemed to shake.

"Nathan I'm gonna… oh god baby there! Yes..!" she gasped breathlessly and applied more pressure on her most sensitive spot and she arched her back and moaned loudly into the pillow as she felt her orgasm crash into her.

She lay there trying to get a hold of herself which was proving impossible as her body tingling with bliss. She could feel Nathan's tongue still lapping at her, making sure he took in all of her release and she smiled at how fantastic it felt she knew that if she let him he would go on forever (god did she get lucky by falling in love with a man who loved going down on her)… only now all she wanted was for him to sink into her. She grabbed his t-shirt clad shoulders and pulled him upwards pressing a kiss onto his lips, she closed her eyes as the taste of herself still lingered there.

"I need you." She breathed desperately against his lips and he chuckled, a dark look in his eyes.

Gently he manoeuvred her around so that she was laying on her side, he grabbed his pillow and carefully placed it underneath her bump and she fidgeted with impatience, her centre was literally throbbing with need right now... she felt him lay down behind her and his strong hand grasped a hold of her upper thigh and lift it slightly, she smiled knowing that within seconds she was going to get what her body was craving like mad.

"C'mon!" she demanded and he chuckled.

"Patience."

"NATHAN!" she barked only to purr when she felt the heaviness of him rub against her ass cheek.

The tip of him circled around her wet entrance and she moaned headily as he thrust himself upwards so that his thick length was fully imbedded inside of her. God she loved that. Reaching backwards she grabbed a hold of his hips and showed Nathan the speed that she wanted - she didn't want slow and sensual right now, she wanted it hard and rough - and he quickly caught on as the power of his thrusts sent tingles all through her body.

"Harder baby..." she whispered and he pumped his hips a little more forcefully, already she could feel her release come that little bit nearer.

Her hands clasped at the pillow and she let out that long mewling noise as his hands tightly squeezed over her breasts, god she wasn't going to last much longer. A loud noise from their skin slapping together echoed around the room and it heightened Brooke's desperation to cum... god it was so fucking close now she could taste it. Sparks of shooting hot pleasure burst out of her core and she trembled lightly as her mind was catapulted through a glittery heaven bought on by her husband's amazing body.

"God... I love... love you..." she mumbled nonsensically, the feel of his release mixing with hers making her judder even more violently.

"Love you too." He muttered as he pulled out of her silky depths and the pressed his body tightly against her own, already she could feel the lull of sleep beckon and her heavy eyelids slowly fluttered closed as exhaustion finally claimed her.

XXXX

Brooke let out a quite hum of satisfaction as she scooped some pickle onto the dried banana slice in her hand and let out a small sigh of delight as she stuffed it into her mouth. The spicy yet sweet taste and soft yet crunchy texture sent another wave of pleasure through her, she scooped up yet another banana chip and made her way across the kitchen, her body groaning in an all over ache... god being pregnant made you so weary.

She couldn't wait to give birth. She was so fed up of being pregnant it was unreal and on top of her bodily complaints she was so ready to meet the little one in her stomach already!

Just thinking about it made her tingle with excitement.

Waddling into the dining room she reached up for the glassed frame on the shelf by Nathan's CD's, her eyes drank in the picture of the very first sonogram in front of her and felt a warm buzz spread out through her stomach. Tracing a gentle finger over the blotch of light colour which was their baby, the picture had been taken at her first sonogram at 12 weeks, just after she and Nathan had found out that she was carrying, god she had been a perfect mixture between overwhelmingly happy and ridiculously anxious.

_..._

"_So if you just want to put this gown on and Dr. Schwaltz will be with you shortly." The pretty nurse said kindly but Brooke couldn't help but growl at the way her bright blue eyes swept over Nathan appraisingly._

"_Thank you." Brooke stated slowly; "Is there anything else?" she asked pointedly and the blonde woman shook her head but never once removed her eyes from Nathan._

"_Aren't you that ball player?" she practically purred and he nodded distractedly, his eyes glued to the picture of the womb and the processes the body goes through during labour with a disgusted kind of fascination._

"_Yeah that's me."_

"_Wow... that's awesome." She breathed and Brooke frowned in irritation... she knew that Nathan wasn't even aware but that didn't mean it was ok by any means! Brooke felt like slapping the doe eyed expression off the nurses face but she didn't get the chance as one of her co workers called her out of the room and reluctantly she left._

_Grumbling to herself she spun around and pulled off her top and tugged on the horrid gown that the horrible blonde had handed her, how dare she eye up someone else's husband! They were at the first appointment for their baby... it wasn't the place to pick up future boyfriends... jeez she was seconds away from marching back out into the foyer and giving that woman a piece of her mind... staring at her husband... how dare she?_

"_What's wrong?" Nathan asked and she glared at him as she sat herself on the table like chair and swung her legs impatiently._

"_That stupid nurse was looking at you." She mumbled jealously and Nathan's eyebrows shot up._

"_Who the cute blonde?" he asked in surprise and her mouth dropped open... had he really just said that?_

"_Well if you think she's so cute why don't you go have a baby with her huh?" she demanded and he blinked at her._

"_Ok Joan Collins you wanna tone it down a notch or two?" he asked in amusement and she rolled her eyes, part of her knew she was being unreasonable but a bigger part of her simply didn't care, she hated having an attractive husband, everywhere they went he was chatted up, hit on, or gazed longingly at... it was enough to make her wanna barf!_

"_I should have married an ugo." She grumbled and he chuckled._

"_Babe, I didn't even notice the nurse was checking me out." He appeased and she stared up at him with wide eyes; "I was so distracted by all the posters of vaginas over there." He pointed towards the steps of labour poster that was on the wall and she couldn't help giggling._

"_Even if you had noticed you wouldn't have been interested." She stated simply and he nodded his head._

"_She doesn't stand a chance. There are only 2 people in this whole building I'm thinking about, one of them is you and the other is this one." He said sweetly as he placed his hand gently over her abdomen and she beamed up at him._

"_Damn straight!"_

"_Ok Mrs. And Mr. Scott?" a man with thick black rimmed glasses, pale freckly skin and wild ginger hair and a shabby suit asked and Brooke had to do a double take, for a second she thought that this man was in dress up for a joke or something but turns out he was just seriously unfortunate with no style at all._

"_That's us."_

"_Ok well I'm Dr. Schwaltz shall we get started?" he asked and both brunettes nodded their heads._

_After questioning them about any previous pregnancies, lifestyles, eating habits, weight and all of that they finally got to the part of the appointment that Brooke had been looking forward to. The sonogram! She settled backwards onto the table and shivered lightly as he rubbed some seriously cold liquid jelly stuff on her slightly rounded stomach. Her hands clasped Nathan's tightly as she bit down on her bottom lip awaiting whatever was to happen impatiently._

_As Dr. Schwaltz ran the transducer probe over her stomach and for a horrible gut wrenching moment Brooke thought that there might not be a baby, that there had been a terrible mistake or something but surely enough seconds later a low whooshing noise entered the room and her mouth fell open as she stared at the flicker mass of colour on the screen... this was their child... their little baby... that was the little person hidden safely in her stomach... it was absolutely unbelievable._

_Her tear filled eyes locked with Nathan's and he sent her a bright smile; "That's our kid." He stated gruffly as he squeezed their interlocked fingers and she sniffed._

"_It's amazing." She whispered in awe, this day had just officially become the greatest day of her whole life._

_..._

"We can't wait to meet you baby, you know that?" she asked her bump quietly and grinned when she felt the tiny thump in response, it was as if he/she knew exactly when a response was required, she guessed it was because they were so totally in synch. Heck they were in the same body; you couldn't get closer than that!

Rubbing on her belly affectionately she heaved herself through the kitchen and into the front room where her husband was currently flat out asleep on the sofa, a trickle of guilt ran through her as she was partly responsible for him being so tired, she just couldn't help it! Every night the only way she could sleep was after having him... she just never factors in that he has to get up and go practice mere hours after their midnight sex fest.

Lowering herself into a chair she reached over to the pile of glossy magazines that lay on the table beside her and plucked up the first one she reached. Glancing down at the front cover a shiver of pure horror bolted through her, this couldn't be true could it? Surely not... oh god but what if it was? Printed on the front page was a large picture of Luke and Lindsay gazing lovingly at one another with a huge crack between them with the words; _"Strauss Scott marriage over... again."_

A loud wail slipped through her lips and the magazine fell to the floor as she thought about two of her best friends, who were so in love getting it wrong again. She must have been crying pretty damn loudly as mere moments later her husband was kneeling at her side.

"Brooke baby what's wrong? Are you ok? Are you having contractions? God we need to get your hospital bag... shit will we need an ambulance?" he rambled desperately and she sobbed while pointing to the ground.

"Did you know about this?" she cried cutting him off from further speech and he stared at her incredulously, the panic slowly eeking out of his eyes as he took in the front page.

"Baby we saw Luke and Lindsay yesterday and they were perfectly happy... I think this magazine is bullshitting." He said bluntly and she tried to grab a hold of her sensible side but once again her hormones were in the driving seat.

"But what if it's not? What if it's real? What if they really have broken up again? Oh god... what are we going to tell their niece or nephew when he/she is born?" she howled like a banshee as she placed her hand over her enlarged stomach and Nathan stared at her with wide eyes.

"Sweetheart calm down!"

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN NATHAN SCOTT!" She hissed before clasping a hold of her mouth as a fresh set of tears welled up in her eyes; "Why is this happening? God the world is just a totally shit place." She whined as she crumpled downwards and began openly crying once again.

Huge tears splashed down her face as she held out her arms for Nathan; she could hear him laughing lightly at how emotional she was being right now. His strong arms encircled her and lifted her up into his lap and held onto tightly, his voice nice and soothing while his hands rubbed over her back and stomach making the breathlessness in her body ease away slightly. She clung onto him tightly and buried her face in his neck as her tears slowly began to ground to a halt.

"It's not true, I'm sure of it." He whispered and she sniffled.

"Can you call them and check?" she asked a little pathetically and Nathan smiled at her before leaning down and rubbing his nose with hers.

"Anything to keep that mental breakdown from happening again." He teased before he kissed her on the lips and he hurried towards his phone which in his jacket.

Brooke eased herself out of the chair with a pout on her lips; "I wasn't having a mental breakdown." She grumbled to herself feeling a small burst of unreasonable anger flow through her.

Just as she was about to follow Nathan into the next room and put him straight about accusing her of having a breakdown she felt a weird clenching sensation in her gut, one that seemed to get tighter and tighter and tighter until it damn near squeezed all her breath from her; "Ooooh." She breathed out and as she hunched forwards she felt a bizarre gushing feeling between her legs.

She glanced down at the floor and saw that there was a puddle between her feet.

For an embarrassing minute she believed she had wet herself... but then her eyes widened as the terrifying truth hit her... her waters had just broken.

"NATHAN!" she screamed and he made his way into the room, phone plastered to his ear and he stared at her looking a little harassed at her demanding ways and she pointed downwards to the puddle and frowned.

"Gross." He mumbled and she grabbed the nearest thing to her – which happened to be a remote control – and launched it at his head.

"It's not urine you idiot... my waters have broken." She told him with wide eyes and he stared back at her.

"Oh my god... we're having a baby." He said, his tone completely filled with surprise and she gasped.

"It's really time." She whispered emotionally and he let out a bark of laughter.

"I'll go get the bag... and you... just... don't have the baby yet!" he ordered as he sprinted out of the room and she giggled, placing a hand over her enlarged belly.

"I can't wait to meet you." She whispered affectionately as she rubbed over her stomach... she couldn't believe that after months of waiting she was finally going to meet their child.

XXXX

**8 hours, 47 minutes later.**

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! WHY DID I EVER LET YOU GET ME PREGNANT!" Brooke screamed in agony as her body was gripped once again with the brutal contractions that seemed cripple her making anything other than shrieking impossible.

"Keep breathing babe with me baby." He coached expertly as he rubbed her back.

"What do you think I'm doing." She growled between gritted teeth as she moaned in pain.

From her spot hunched over the bed, her knuckles white from where she was grasping the sheets so tightly and she moaned in pain while breathing out in that ridiculous 'hee, hee, hoo' way they taught in her Lamaze class. After the contraction finished she slumped forwards and lifted a tired hand up to her sweaty brow and wiped it, she honestly had no idea it was possible to be this humanly tired and still be standing.

"How long?" she asked as she tossed several ice chips into her mouth, nearly crying at the relief it bought her.

"110 seconds." Nathan replied and she felt an overwhelming sorrow crash into her and her legs damn near buckled.

Nathan was there straightaway to catch her and he helped her onto the bed and cupped her face between his hands and stroked away the sweat matted locks from her forehead while tears of pure misery rolled down her face; "I can't do this." She told him with a sob and he shook his head.

"Just think, our baby is coming." He told her with a flicker of excitement in his eyes that she couldn't help but get lost in; "And all of this will be worth it, I promise. When we hold he or she for the first time all of this will be distant memory."

"Oh here comes another one." She groaned as she braced herself and squeezed onto his hand tightly. Once again her body was wracked with unimaginable pain and she shrieked out in distress as her longest contraction yet wreaked havoc on her tiny form.

When the pain faded out she struggled for breath, her body felt like it was on fire, she had suffered with hot flushes during her pregnancy but nothing like this... it was unbearable. Nathan clearly seemed to sense this as she felt the heavenly relief of a cool rag filled with ice drag across her forehead and she stared up at him through glazed over eyes, to her right now, just for doing that, Nathan was like some kind of deity. He lifted her entwined hands and pressed a kiss onto fingers and the love that was being shared between them almost telepathically was like a soothing balm on her soul.

"Ok, how are we doing?" a cheerful voice from the doorway called and Brooke's head snapped around to see a perky nurse smiling happily at them... instantly she wanted to ruin the woman... how was it fair that she was in so much pain and this annoying nurse was so happy..?

"I think I'm ready." She groaned and Nathan nodded.

"She's having contractions every two minutes." He confirmed and the perky girl smiled.

"Well I'm just gunna check how far dilated you are." She said optimistically as she pulled out a pair of gloves and pulled them on, she disappeared for a couple of seconds before reappearing, a wide smile on her face; "Ok Mrs. Scott you're 10 centimetres, let's get you into theatre." She cheered and Brooke blinked at her almost uncomprehendingly. She stared up at Nathan with wide panicked eyes and he kissed her on the brow.

"You can do this." He encouraged and she smiled weakly at him as several people entered the room and began rolling her down towards the theatre.

* * *

"I can't! I can't!" Brooke cried as she writhed around on the theatre table, she thought the pain had been bad earlier but now... she couldn't escape, there was no relief, all there was was contractions, pain and people telling her it was nearly over.

Well nearly over wasn't fucking good enough! She wanted this kid out of her now!

"Ok Brooke, the baby's head is crowning now, so when you feel the need to push bear down with all your weight on it and do so ok?" the doctor called from between her legs and she nodded, trying to catch her breath…

"You're doing so great." Nathan whispered lovingly and she sniffled as she stared into his eyes.

"It really really hurts bad." She told him quietly and he nodded.

"I know sweetheart but you're so close now." He said gently and she nodded.

Her back shot upwards as yet another wave of pain hit her, this time when she felt the need to push she bore down, pressing her ass into the mattress and all of her strength into her lower abdomen. A searing pain emanated between her legs and she screamed out at the white hot agonizing sensation now taking over, she slumped backwards and cried miserably before once again the need to push overwhelmed her.

"Ok, the heads out only a couple more pushes now Brooke!" the doctor called and Nathan let out an amazed laugh.

"Our baby is nearly here!" Nathan cried encouragingly and Brooke let out whimper before leaning forwards again and screaming out feeling their baby slip a little bit further out of her.

"One last push now Brooke." The doctor instructed and though she was exhausted and ready to collapse she somehow found the strength to push and slumped back in relief she felt the baby slide free from her.

"Congratulations you have a baby boy!" he doctor called and Brooke blinked in utter surprise, she had a son.

_She was a mother._

"Is he ok?" She asked weakly.

"He's perfect." The nurse reassured.

The sound of a healthy set of lungs wailing in outrage filled the room and Brooke's eyes slammed shut as hot tears rolled down her face, slowly she managed to open her eyes once more to see Nathan stood there cradling their new born baby to his chest, his face screwed up with tearful joy as he carefully carried the little one towards them. She longed to hold out her arms and cradle her son close to her just like Peyton had done with Jenny… but somehow she couldn't… it felt like she was a deflated balloon with no strength whatsoever… it was starting to feel kind of scary.

"It's a boy." He said as he carried their son closer to her and she stared at him wonderingly; "Brooke?" he asked a little worriedly and she blinked at him, a hazy dizziness taking a hold of her body; "Something's not right!" he barked loudly and a flurry of activity buzzed around her. Were she not so wiped out she might feel worried but there was just not energy left in her.

"She's losing a lot of blood." A faceless voice stated and she opened her mouth to say something but a numbing paralysis prevented her from doing so.

"She's hemorrhaging." Another voice cried and she felt a pulse of fear tie in with the exhaustion that seemed to be draining her dry.

"What's going on?" Nathan's panicked voice demanded; "Is she going to be ok? TELL ME WHAT'S HAPPENING TO MY WIFE!" he yelled at one of the nurses as he was ushered back, Brooke watched helplessly as the only person she wanted by her side and her new born son were ushered away from her as many different nurses flapped around her and then her world turned black.

XXXX

Heavy eyelids fluttered, fighting off the darkness that her mind seemed to be clouded with right now. Flickering her eyes open again she managed to catch a brief glimpse of the stark white room around her before they fell closed. She continued trying to open them though, she was so confused as to what was actually going on right now… all she could remember was having her son and then someone saying something about blood and then there had been a whole load of nothingness.

The more her mind woke the more it registered blinding ache and soreness of her body hit her, her brain seemed a little more adept to being awake so she risked trying to open her eyes once more. This time she managed to keep her eyes open long enough to take in the surroundings of the room and noted that her husband was sat beside her bed with his head in his hands. She wanted to reach out to him but she was too tired to do so, she attempted to call his name but her mouth was as dry as a desert. Somehow though he seemed to sense she was awake and he his head shot upwards, relief etched into every pore of him.

"Don't ever do that again." He murmured as he took her hand and kissed it lovingly and she swallowed heavily and again as though he could read her mind he grabbed the jug of water and filled one of the glasses and held it up to her lips.

It felt like absolute heaven.

"What?" she whispered and he sighed.

"You passed out; lost too much blood, postpartum hemorrhaging the nurse called it." He told her with haunted eyes.

"Why?"

"It just happens like that sometimes, the uterus doesn't close up properly or something…" he trailed off in a tight voice, his electric blue eyes locked onto hers, the intensity a little frightening; "You scared the crap out of me I.. I thought..." He trailed off again, an intense look in his eyes switching to a pained one that told her just how terrified he had been at the prospect of losing her. She sent him what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

"I'm ok… we're ok… How's our boy?" she asked in a strained voice and he beamed at her.

"Absolutely fine, he's sleeping right now… you wanna meet him?" he asked and she sent him a smile, some of the fatigue slowly fading away.

She watched with baited breath as he made his way towards the glass crib in the corner and lifted out a blue bundle, she managed to shuffle herself upwards against the pillows and began flexing her fingers impatient to hold her first born child. Very gently Nathan placed their son into her arms and the breath literally left her body, there were no words in the world that could ever describe this moment.

_He was absolutely perfect._

Pink wrinkled skin, perfect chubby cheeks, his tiny hands bunched up underneath his neck, his mouth hung slightly open and she felt tears trail down her cheeks at how amazingly beautiful he was, she just couldn't believe he was finally here.

"He needs a name." she said softly as she trailed her fingertip down her sleeping sons smooth skin in total awe. _How had they made something so precious and perfect?_

"We agreed a middle name of Keith." He reminded and she nodded.

"But what about his first name? I know we were leaning towards Charlie… but he doesn't look like a Charlie." She mumbled as she made a gentle circle over the downy dark locks on the top of his head, it was clear that he was going to be a brunette just like both of his parents.

"Ok… Michael?"

"Nah."

"Neil?"

"Neil Scott? I don't think so." She grumbled and he rolled his eyes and she tried to think up any of the other names on that list, but somehow the names they had picked out all those weeks ago didn't feel good enough any longer.

"Sam?"

"Uh-uh."

"Peter?"

"Nope."

"Alex?"

"No- wait… Alexander Keith Scott." She breathed slowly as she mulled it over in her mind before a smile settled onto her lips; "That's it." She said confidently and he beamed down at their son.

"Hey Alex, welcome to the world buddy." He said gently and as though their little boy knew exactly what was happening he woke with a shrill cry that almost instantly silenced as his bright eyes locked up on his parents. Brooke couldn't remember a time she had ever been this happy, it everything she could have ever dreamed of.

* * *

"… and even though daddy goes away sometimes I'll always be right here, you know that little man? Between you and me I think you've just replaced daddy as my favourite man in the whole wide world;" she whispered to the tiny boy whose dark blue eyes were staring up intently at her as though he understood every single word she was saying.

"If it were anyone else I'd be pissed." Nathan teased from the doorway and she looked over at her husband and grinned a little guiltily.

"Sorry."

"Don't be… I completely understand, he's pretty awesome after all." He said with a wide grin as he settled himself beside her on the bed and Alex's attention quickly shifted onto his father; he stared up at him enraptured as Nathan made funny faces at him.

"What time is everyone getting here?" she asked quietly, feeling a bubble of excitement that she was going to get to show him off to all of her friends and Nathan turned his attention to her and smiled before he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"They're on their way up."

"I can't wait to show him off." She confided and he chuckled as he kissed her once more and then looked back down at their son who was still staring up at them interestedly. Brooke could have stayed in this moment forever she really could have.

Seconds later the door to the room flung open and in marched all of her friends, along with their practically parents Karen and Keith, almost instantly there was that awed cooing noise that people always made whenever there was a baby around. Peyton was bouncing Jenny on her hip while Jake pointed to the baby that had Jenny enraptured, Haley and Chris were cooing, Lindsay was pleading with Lucas to start their own family and Karen and Keith were smiling fondly while Lily was perched on the edge of the bed.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Lily asked with a scrunched up nose.

"A boy." Nathan announced and there were several cheers and Lucas groaned while Keith grinned, clearly there had been some kind of bet between them.

"Gross." Lily mumbled and Nathan poked his tongue out at her.

"Guys, I want you to meet Alexander Keith Scott." She announced and instantly they began fussing over how perfect the name was and how amazing he was.

"I'm honoured. Thank you." Keith murmured as he shook Nathan's hand and Brooke gestured for him to take the little one which he carefully did.

"After everything you've done for me over the years it's the least I can do." Nathan answered back and Brooke felt a flood of tears build up behind her eyes. She couldn't help it, she was just so damn happy right now.

Nathan settled back on the bed beside her and she shifted her sore body around so that she was curled up next to him and they watched as their friends began playing pass the baby, Keith seemed to have inherited his uncle's quiet serious nature as everyone who held him stated 'look at that frown!' She felt another wave of pure pleasure flow through her as it hit her just how lucky and amazing her life was right now, her husband seemed to be having the same thoughts as he leaned over and kissed the side of her head.

"I can't believe we finally got here, after the past few hours I was starting to think having this moment would be nothing more than a fantasy." He whispered and she nodded in agreement.

"I just can't believe we're parents now. It's kinda scary." She mumbled and he chuckled.

"Yeah but I reckon we'll do just fine… and as long as we have each other then everything will be ok." He told her honestly and she didn't dispute his words, how could she? They were nothing but the truth, she and Nathan could do anything as long as they were together, of that Brooke Davis Scott was certain.

XXXX

**Really hope you enjoyed this chapter, I aimed for comical not too sure I pulled it off. Would love some reviews, might brighten up my week. Well that marks the end of this little story which was originally supposed to be a oneshot, hope you enjoyed and thanks for stopping by.**


End file.
